How Strong Do You Think I Am?
by Cinderella-00007
Summary: Life isn't very easy when you have a famous sister, a sister dating one of the most famous exboy band members on the planet, and when your parents are always at each others throats. Abby has to face all of these challenges plus more in this exciting adven
1. Here Comes A Regular

How Strong Do You Think I Am?

I do not own any of the names in this story, except Abby. All else are owned By CTV.

Life isn't very easy when you have a famous sister, a sister dating one of the most famous ex-boy band members on the planet, and when your parents are always at each others throats. Abby has to face all of these challenges plus more in this exciting adventure of forbidden love, heartache, and pain. Abby Harrison is Jude Harrison's, last years Instant Star, younger sister. This story focuses on real-life issues including divorce, and peer pressure. Abby has no where to go anymore now that her parents are divorced, her sisters are NEVER home anymore, and she's not even supposed to be dating her boyfriend. With nobody there for her, what can she do? Live her own life and be on her own. 14 year old Abby Harrison is focused on in this thrilling story. With all these things happening in her life, she is facing way more than any teen girl should have to.

Here Comes a Regular

Abby woke up and the first thing she heard was yelling.

"Stewart why are you here? This isn't your home anymore, or do I need to remind you how you cheated on me!" yelled her mom

"I'm sorry Vic I'm just here to talk to Abby; I just wanted to spend the day with her"

"Get out! I don't want you talking to Abby, Jude, or Sadie okay! Just leave"

Abby got up and turned on the radio to drown out the yelling. The first song she heard on her favorite station was Jude's song to their dad, "Skin". It got her started thinking about the day of the divorce.

"Okay well as long as I get full custody of the girls, it's okay" her mom told the divorce lawyer who would soon be her boyfriend.

"Well Miss Harrison, I can assure you that he will not be bothering you again" said the divorce lawyer

"Good, I hope it stays that way. Okay girls ready to go to court?"

"Mom do we _have _to be here?" It's just not the happiest place to be right now" said Jude

"Yeah mom, Sadie and I agree, we really don't want to be here" said Abby

"Well girls you have to be here so that the judge knows I'm not lying about him cheating on me, so I need witnesses and the more the better. So i'm sorry but just this one day, that's all i'm asking for is one day."

"Fine" said Abby very annoyed

Ever since her mom found out about her dads affair, they weren't aloud to have any contact with him, it was forbidden, her mom made that **VERY **clear.

"Girls, I'm so sorry that you have to go through with this" said the divorce lawyer

"Bite me" said Sadie

"Sadie! That's not how you speak to people" said her mom

"I'm 19 mom, I can do whatever I want to." replied Sadie

"Give her some credit Sadie, how would you feel if your so called "loving" husband cheated on you?" said Abby

''You're right, I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry that you don't know how to handle this alone" Sadie said as she walked away in fury.

"She's right, I know she is, but I just can't deal with this, i'm so sorry girls" cried their mom

"Its okay mom, she's just really mad about what dad did too. When I cam back from Sydney, and Jude got back from tour, and Sadie got back from Italy, we were hoping that everything would be better again, that you guys would have fixed everything. And it really just hurts that it didn't." said Abby in a low voice

They walked into the court room and the rest is history.

"Mom dad will you two stop fighting? I told dad to come meet me today because I wanted to see him" said Abby now out of her flash back.

"But honey, I don't want you talking to him I thought I made that clear."

"You did, but there's something I really need to talk to him about."

"Okay, I guess if it's that important, just this on time"

"Thanks mom!"

And they walked out the door.

It was Friday family dinner, something Abby has been avoiding since she had come home for winter break. Tonight's Dinner wasn't a normal family dinner though. More guest than usual her dads Fiancé and her mom boyfriend had joined the dinner.

"Now its not family dinner anymore, it's more like a circus" She mumbled to herself laughing at her joke.

By circus she meant my soon to be step brothers and new step sisters.

"Thank god my bedroom is in the basement" Luckily she was able to blast her music at "Ungodly volumes" as her dad would say. She never minded the basement though, it was a great place to escape her parents constant fighting.

She slowly descended up the stairs quietly not wanted to be dragged into the whole family dinner thing.

"Where is it?" she said to herself looking at the massive wall of cd's.

She noticed Wally had spotted her stealth act, then giving him a come hither kind of monition wandered into the kitchen.

"Hi!" she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately

"So what is this I hear about you and my sister dating?" She questioned jokingly

"I missed you so much, you have no idea." She said hugging him again

"I've missed you too" he said giving her another kiss

"So you're being stealth, eh?" he said making her laugh

"Oh, I was looking for my The Replacements Cd. I'm in the mood for something sort of depressing. Even though there's nothing quite as depressing as family night here at the Harrison residence" she laughed

"Ya well your family is pretty well weird. No offense"

"Ya I hear ya." She kissed him again

"You better go before my dad catches us and he cause some global warming"

She's kissed and hugged him tightly, this is what she missed the most about home her boyfriend. He was one of the only reasons she came home for the rest of her winter break.

She watched him

She started tip-toeing to go back towards her room she heard the words she dreaded to hear

" Abby Honey, don't be rude come sit and chat with us" She smiled

" Sure" she replied politely

She found an open seat next to Wally and sat down. Jude gave her a funny look she was the only one who knew about them being together. In return giving her the 'shut up' look back

"Honey, are you ok?" her mom asked

"Just peachy" she replied "Just peachy"


	2. Ode To Divorce

**Ode to Divorce**

After that dreadful "FAMILY" dinner, Abby and Wally slipped out unnoticed. They went to the park and started to walk hand in hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to sit through that babe" said Abby

"No, its cool, it's not like it's your fault" replied Wally

"I know, but I hate that you even had to see it. It's just so embarrassing, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand completely... Abby, I love you, I love with, with all my heart and soul, you're my everything, and I couldn't possibly live without you"

"Oh my god, really? Aw baby I love you too!"

And the both started kissing.

"ABBY!" yelled a voice in the dark

"ABBY you get away from him!"

As the figure got closer, she could see it was her dad, apparently they hadn't snuck out unnoticed.

"And you, you get your hands off my daughter!"

"Okay, calm down now Mr. H, we were just umm just..."said Wally

"Just playing touchy feely you little sicko!"

"DAD! Leave him alone!" yelled Abby out of fury

"Abby you stay out of this, this is none of your business!" said her dad

"Dad, he's my boyfriend okay! It IS my buisness!"She said

"That's it young lady, we're going home NOW!"

"Fine" She goes over and gives Wally and kiss and a huge while glaring at her dad.

Later that night after they got home, her dad told everyone in the house that she snuck out to be with Wally.

"He's not that bad, he's not bad at all really!" said Jude defending her little sister

"Jude this doesn't involve you okay!" said her dad

"Abby why would you do a thing like this when we specifically told you that you couldn't date Wally!" said her dad

"Because!" said Abby

"Because isn't good enough okay! Now you have 'til three to give us an answer, if not you're grounded for the next year" said her dad

"Because..."

"1...2..."

"Because you cannot ground me. I don't live here!" She yelled "Also because we love each other okay! Wally loves me, and I love him, why can't you guys understand that?"

"Young lady go to your room and don't come out until further notice! Do you understand?" said her dad

"Go TO HELL!" yelled Abby as she slammed her door.

"Stewart, Jude's right, Wally really isn't that bad a guy!" said her mom

"Vic, just don't okay, we both told her we didn't want her dating Wally..."

"No Stewart, we both told her we didn't want her dating...that's all!" said her mom.

Abby locked her door and turned up her radio full blast playing 'Here Comes a Regular', one of her favorite songs that calms her down. Then she climbed out the basement window which had gotten smaller in her option and went to see Wally.

She grabs her cell out of her pocket to call him

"Hi! Can you come get me I need to get out of here?"

His voice soothed her calming her completely

"Hey sneaking out eh?" they voice startled her until she realized it was Sadie.

"Uh they drive me crazy, I swear." Abby Sighed

"It will all get better soon" she said give her baby sister a hug

"It will get better" Sadie doubted this is true but she knew this would calm her nerves

"Anyway where are you going?" She question

"To be with my 'I'm Not Suppose to Have a Boyfriend" Boyfriend"

"Why don't you hang out with me so you don't get in more trouble than you already are in?" Sadie implied not wanting her to get into more trouble

"Uh fine, this better be good" she laughed

"Ok now go back in your little worm hole and ill come get you" she pushed her gently

'I'm glad I have Sadie she knows what to say to me and calm me down through whatever i'm going threw' she said to herself.

When she got back inside she could hear her parents still yelling and screaming at each other.

Abby Threw on her fav Betsey Johnson dress and shoes and went upstairs to meet Sadie.

"Were do you think your going" Her dad demanded

"Out with Sadie. It's the first times IV seen her months" She screamed back

Her anger grew as she grabbed her coat

Sadie grabbed her arm fast before another fight started and ran out the door.

"It's my entire fault" Abby cried

"It's my fault they got divorced; it's my fault they fight..."

Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly

"It's not your fault it's not your fault" she repeated to her quietly

It's not your fault"


	3. Heavily Broken

Heavily Broken

Later that night when Abby got to Wally's house, she went into his room and lied down on the bed and started crying.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Wally

"I don't know, my life just...sucks." replied Abby

"No, everything is going to get better soon"

"That's what everybody keeps telling me, but I know your just trying to make me feel better, I know that things WILL stay like this. Why did my dad have to go cheat one my mom? He screwed everything up, I HATE him!"

"Don't say that babe, you don't hate him, how can you hate somebody who raised you? I know what he did was wrong, but you're going to have to forgive him someday; you can't hold a grudge forever."

"WATCH ME! And what happened? I thought you were on my side!"

"Babe I am on your side, and I always will be. I love with all my heart, but he loves you. You're his daughter."

"I know, I just can't deal with all this right now."

"Abby, I think you should go home, get a good nights sleep. Think it over a little."

"You're right."

She leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll talk to you later"

And she left. When Abby got home she went back into the house to tell her mom she was leaving and going back to her real home.

"About that hunny, your sisters and I were thinking it over and, we want you to move back home with us. You don't have to, but we really miss having you here"

"Yeah, with you AND dad gone and Tommy always being busy, who else can help me write my songs?" said Jude

"And who else can help me decide what looks are in and what colors look best on me to another person point of view." said Sadie

"We all need you here; it would make everything go a lot better. It would make US feel a lot better. We love you." said her mom

"Wow, ummm I'll think about it. I mean, I moved because of what's going on right now and moving back into this chaos, I'm not really quite sure that I can deal with it, I mean I am only 14."

"Well, you think it over; let us know when you've decided. Until then, have a good night and we hope to see you tomorrow."

"You will, I have a kick ass new idea for a song to throw at Jude."

"Aww! I can't wait! Bye!" said Jude.

She slammed her door. Deciding not to fight it tonight.

"Maybe they actually do need no want me here" She said to herself

She picked up her phone and decided to call Sophie, here best friend and room mate.

She dialed the numbers slowly letting it ring

"Hey" a voice on the other line said

"Hey Dude! Guess what? My parents found out about Wally." She started

"Bummer! How did they take it?"

"Uh My dad started being all daddly. You can't be with him. Your only 14 we told you can't have a boyfriend. Blah blah." She rambled

"Harsh. What are you doing about it?" Sophie Questioned

"Ha I'm still dating Wally Of course you've seen Him He's Amazing. And..." She paused

"OMG What?" Sophie started

"His Told Me He loved me." Abby said happily

"What that's Huge!" Sophie sounded excited

"Hey it's great to hear you being happy"

"I am! I'm so happy, My Mom and my sisters want me to move home. They said they miss me and they want me around. And I guess that's a good thing but I love school and it's nice to be free. Ya know?"

"Ya I know. What are you going to do?" Sophie Replied

"Not Sure. Maybe I'll sleep on it. See how I am tomorrow. Hey thanks for listing you're the best." Abby was happy to have a friend like Sophie. Sophie understood what she was going threw. Her dad had cheated on her mom and her family was almost as screwed as her family was.

"Hey! Come see me soon okay?" Abby added

"Anything for you, girl. Bye" Sophie's voice faded now

She looked around her room wondering how life you be if she actually moved home

Would I be happy?

Would my dad drop me being with Wally?

She thought about how she could actually be with Wally. Her boyfriend, who she loved.

"Maybe it will get better. Just Maybe."


	4. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

The next day Abby went back to her familys house and nobody was there, so she went over to the piano and started playing and singing 'Criminal'

"Going the wrong way down a one way street where the feeling is Criminal nobody helps me out breathe, just look, look, looking for someone like me, when the feeling is mutual..."

Then her dad walked in and interrupted.

"Wow, you really are singing that with feeling"

"Well, what did you expect? Hit Me Baby One More Time?"

"No, I just meant that you're singing from your heart"

"Yeah well the pain is coming from my heart, now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere"

"Abby wait, please just wait a second. Im really sorry about what happened"

"Yeah dad, so am I! You embarrsed me so badly. And you really hurt me, okay I tell you I love somebody and you go around saying that they are a bad person! I mean, what's wrong with you? Where you like dropped on your head as a baby or something? I mean, come on!"

"Young lady that is enough! You stop talking the way you are right now or else..."

"Or else what? You'll send me to my room? Or...my personal favorite embarrase me in front of my friends and family? Or wait, is there something new? This time are you gonna have a temper tantrum and cry like a baby? Okay, just leave me alone"

"Abby, I really am sorry..."

"Dad, I CARE about Wally, I respect him and I would never do anything to hurt him, unlike you where you get tired of somebody and CHEAT ON THEM!"

"Dirty pool Abby. You think you know how to respect people? Well look at how your acting, the way you're treating me, the way you're talking to your father."

"Dad, you don't DESERVE respect, okay you don't even deserve the word DAD. Okay im being nice right now. You deserve nothing more than to massage my feet and BEG for mercy! Okay so you wanna get down and do that? Sure I'll stay, otherwise im out."

And Abby stormed away. She went back to her house and collapsed on the floor and started crying. Then there was a knock at the door"

"Abby are you home? It's me Wally"

"Im here, come in"

He walked in and saw her on the floor crying.

"Oh my God Abby are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, NOTHING is okay. Why can't anybody understand that?"

"Abby, I understand how you feel, I love you, and I wanna be with you forever. But you gotta let me in, you have to let me in to try and help you"

"I don't want anybodys help, you wanna see how I feel? Try living in my life"

"Abby, I can't do that, that's why I need you to show me."

"Just go away please, I can't deal with this right now" she cried

"I need to go lay down, just leave, I'll talk to you later" she said

And he left. Abby slept for a while and woke up and started writing lyrics to a new song she named it 'Sorrow'

"My mind is aching, my heart is breaking, my life is falling completley apart, over and over it happens again, I see you die more each night, with the pain and sorrow of my heart"

She went over these lyrics over and over and over until it was perfect. Then she re-wrote the whole thing and made it even better. Then she went back to bed and cried herself to sleep.

She got up the next morning and felt sick immediatley. She went to the bathrrom and took a shower. When she was done she sat down and just started at the floor thinking about how much her dad hurt her. She went back to her familys house to talk to Jude about this new song.

"It's really really strong Abby, it's so beautiful, you can just feel your emotion while reading it. I love it."

"Okay, I was hoping you could maybe fix it up a bit, you know give it your special touch, I wanna perform it at dads permotion. I want him to no i mean buisness."

"It's perfect the way it is Abby, but are you sure you wanna do that to dad? It would really really hurt him"

"I know, but it's what he deserves, you know he does! You saw what he did to me!"

"Yeah Abby, but you have to learn to forgive and forget"

"Yeah but he doesn't deserve forgivness okay!"

"Okay! Sorry! God sometimes you're so stubborn, you remind me of me all the time" laughed Jude

"Yeah well you ARE my big sister, and I DO look up to you hahaha"

"Yeah I can tell. Well if you're going to perform that live, make sure you sing it with all of your heart"

"Yeah i know, It's going to be very strong, I hope."

Abby left and went back home to write some music to play on her guitar for the song.

The next week at the party Abby was the best dressed girl in the whole place, she went on stage and performed her song for everybody to hear.

"I see you die more each night, with the pain and sorrow of my heart" she finished

Everybody got silent and she looked over at her dad and saw that he was looking away"

"Dad, that was for you!" she yelled in a harsh tone as she ran off stage"

She ran home and locked the door behind her, she just sat there all alone in silence. She picked up her phone and called Wally.

"wally, can you come over? I really need a shoulder to lean on"

"sure babe, I'll be right there"

When Wally got there she ran to the door and opened it for him, and the first thing she did was give him a big kiss.

"wow, what was that for" he asked

"it was for you for always being here when I needed it. You've always been on my side and here for me, and I love you so much for that"

Then she told Wally everything, all of her feelings, about the song, and how she was furious with her dad. She told him why she hated her dad so much and how much she hated him for everything he did to her and for everything he did to her mom and how much she hated him just because of the hell he put everybody through. She told him how he screwed everything up by cheating on her mom. And that's why she hated him so much. He ruined everybodys life.

The next morning she woke up and saw Wally asleep on her bed. They had fallen asleep talking the night before. She woke him up and started to panic.

"WALLY! GET UP! You fell asleep here! We have to get you out of here before my parents or sisters come! Hurry get up!" she yelled

"Okay! Okay! I'm hurrying! Oh My God! What Time Is It? I've been out all night! My parents are gonna kill me if they noticed I was gone!" he said

"Go! Go! Hurry!"

He went running out the door but on his way out, crashed into Abbys mom.

"oh ummm hi Mrs. Harrison!"he said

"It's Ms. Harrison now Wally. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh um I was ah...I was um..."

"He was helping me write a kick-ass new song!" interrupted Abby

"Oh, well that's nice. Hunny, I was just coming by to ask you what last night was about. You scared us back there."

"Yeah well, mom, I just sang what I felt. But don't you think it was a good song?"

"Yeah, I loved it, but why did you write it?"

"Oh...it was for dad. Ummm mom I have to go now okay sorry Wally and I were uh...going to go out to breakfast"she lied

"Oh, okay well I'll see you later hunny. It was nice seeing you again Wally."

"You too Ms. Harrison, I'll see you some other time" said Wally running towards his house.

When Wally got back to his house, he climed through the window into his room.

"Wally, wake up, breakfast is ready!" yelled his mom.

He was lucky, his parent didn't notice he was gone"

"Um okay mom!" he said.

"Wally, Abby is here! She wants to know if you wanna go to breakfast with her instead."

"Tell her yeah mom!" he said running down stairs.

When they were back outside Abby said

"So they didn't notice you were gone? Good, we got lucky, this time."

And they went to breakfast.


End file.
